My Best friend Amor 20
by CrayCrayForNayNay
Summary: It's Kevin's birthday party. And he knows his little Bee too well.


Kevin and Cory were laughing the whole time. Nobody really knew why, but they just couldn't stop.  
It was Kevin's birthday party and since he hadn't seen a lot of his Glee co-stars in a while, he just wanted them to come over, so they could have some sort of Glee reunion party.

Lea and Dianna were dancing around, Amber was talking to Chord for almost 20 minutes now, Jenna talked to Vanessa while Darren and Chris looked kind of flirty next to them and Heather tried to get Naya's attention while dancing around her with her drink in one hand.

But there was a little problem. Ever since Naya spotted Mark, she couldn't take her eyes off him. They hadn't talked properly for month. Mark actually started to kind of avoided her over the last few weeks on set.

What did she do that the man who used to be her best friend is now pretending she doesn't exist?

„You okay, Bee?", Kevin asked and took another sip of his drink. Naya looked at him and smiled a little. It always made her smile when Kevin calls her ‚Bee'.

„Yeah, I'm okay!", she answered. But Kevin knew his Little Bee for way to long. He saw the sadness in her eyes and he knew exactly what was going on in her head.

„Don't lie to me, Nay! You miss him!", he said and pointed at Mark a little, who was sitting next to Harry. Both of them were listening to Lea's infamous broadway stories now.

„Is it obvious?", Naya asked and looked at Kevin with a raised eyebrow.

„Pretty obvious. I mean, I know how you felt for him. And I know that he used to be your second best friend, after me, of course!"

Naya laughed. Kevin was really sweet and he always knew how to make her laugh.

„Talk to him."  
„Why should I talk to him? About what? I don't even know what's wrong!"

„Then ask him! Seriously, Naya! I can't just stand here and accept the fact that my best friend is sad. I think I know what you're scared of!"

Naya swallowed. Was she really scared of something?

„I'm not scared, Bee!"

„Really? I think you are! You're scared that he might tell you that he still loves you, right? And you're scared how Matt will react! But I think that's exactly what you need to hear."

„What do you mean?"

„I mean that you just want the truth and as soon as you hear it, you'll realize, that you still love him, too!"

Naya's eyes wided. Did Kevin really think she still loves Mark? After everything that happened? But maybe he was right! Why else would she be so sad that she doesn't spend time with Mark anymore?

„That's bullshit! I'm with Matt!"

Kevin smirked at her. „But you don't look really happy around him! Not as happy as you were when you were with Mark! And to be honest, I really liked that Naya better! The Naya who smiled all day long, who's eyes were sparkling simply when someone mentioned Mark's name."

Kevin was right. Naya knew it, but she didn't want to accept it. It's over between her and Mark. It has been for years and suddenly, she realized that she still love him at her best friend's birthday party? That's just wrong.

„Think about it, Bee! I really want to see you happy again! And you know that there's only one man who can make you really happy!"

Kevin gently squeezed her shoulder and walked over to Jenna. Naya eyes caught Mark's and for the first time this evening, he smiled at her.

She couldn't help it. Her heart started beating faster. His smiled sent shivers down her spine.

That's it! She really had to talk to him. Naya walked over to were he was sitting, placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned down to him.

„Can I talk to you for a second?", she whispered to his ear and he nodded. They both went out in the garden.

It was quiet, it was warm and pretty dark. Just a few lamps brighted up the way they were walking.

„So, what do you want to talk about?", Mark said and kicked away a little stone.

„Just checking if you're okay.", Naya answered shyly. She felt herself blushing a little bit and she knew Mark would notice it! He always did.

„C'mon, Nay…why are we really outside, walking around in Kevin's garden? You did not just brought me here to asked me how I'm doing!"

Damn, he really knew her far to well.

„Okay, you're right! I actually wanted to talk about…us!"

Mark raised an eyebrow. „Us?", he asked and looked down at her.

„Yes. We haven't spoken for months. I kind of miss you!"

Mark smiled at her. „You miss me? Really?"

„Yes. Damn, Mark, don't make it so complicated. You know what I'm trying to say?"

„I don't know! Do I? Maybe…but what do you really want to know, Naya?"

The both stopped walking and looked at each other.

„I just want to know if I made a mistake. Something that might be the reason for you to avoid me over the last weeks of shooting."

Mark's hands disappeared in his pockets and he looked at the ground.

„You want to know the truth?"

Naya nodded, still waiting for him to answer.

„You didn't do anything! The only thing that bothered me was seeing you with Matt all the time. He's like a little kid who can't be without his mommy! It's annoying! Really, can you even do something by yourself?"

Naya crossed her arms. She wasn't mad at him for saying that. Actually, he was right. Everywhere she goes, Matt is with here. Except for this evening.

„I miss you too, Naya! Hell yes, I do! But I don't want to spend time with you when Flopson is around all the time! You know why? Because I'm jealous! I'm jealous of him because he has what I always wanted…You!"

Naya couldn't believe it. Kevin was right. Mark still loves her.

„Do you even know how much it hurts to see you with him? To see you walking around on set with him when actually, it's suppose to be me who's holding your hand? It freaking hurts!"

„Mark…just be honest right now…do you still love me?"

„I never stopped loving you! My love for you grew every single day and it still does, which is probably the worst part of it because I know I'll never have you ag…"

Mark wasn't able to finish the sentence. Naya put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

It took Mark a couple of seconds to realize what was happening, but as soon as he was able to think properly, he returned the kiss as passionate as he possibly could. He rested his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

When they stopped, they looked deep into each other's eyes. Mark smiled, so did Naya and both looked at the door when they heard a voice.

„That's what I've been waiting for the whole night!"

It was Kevin, smiling at them.


End file.
